A Jinx To The Past
After Simba and Nala accidentally get turned back into kids by a spell of Rafiki, The Lion Guard, along with Kiara, Kovu and Jasiri must protect and take care of them, until Rafiki finds a cure. Will childsitting be their speciality? Original Idea by: Kayla Brown. Improved story by: Zahid Alexander. Special Thanks to: Lewis Tagg. Original Characters by: Disney and Ford Riley. Simba was worried because Kion played very roughly lately with the Lion Guard, though he didn't mean to do it. Simba: Kion, I know you love to play with your friends and have fun, but don’t you think you’re getting a little uncontrolled? Kion: Dad, I think everything’s fine. Simba: Fine? With all those lunging, pushing and biting? Kion: Dad, I just can’t control myself. It’s part of me. I’m a lion. But… I don’t really mean to hurt them. Simba: Well, then you gotta play nicer. Or else, it’ll be dangerous if you keep playing with them. Kion: What? But, dad… Simba: NO more discussions. Think about it. Besides, Kiara spended too much time with Kovu, and Simba knew he wasn't very trustful. Simba: Kiara, how many times do I have to tell you to stay away from that Outsider? Kiara: But, dad, he likes me, we’re best friends. Simba: But he is Zira’s son, daughter. A descendant of Scar. I would never forgive myself if something happens to you by hanging around with strangers. Kiara: He is NOT a stranger, dad. You haven’t seen any of his true feelings. Simba: Don’t you ever answer me like that again, or I will never allow you to make strange friendships. So after arguing with his sons, he went to her wife, Nala. Nala: What happened, honey? Simba: It’s unbelievable, Nala. Both of our sons are acting very bad lately. Maybe they are risking themselves in the future! Nala: Simba, you just have to give them some time and have some patience… Simba: But they don’t wanna listen to me. I must do something. We must. If only we had the intelligence of a shaman… I know, follow me. So they went together to Rafiki's home. Rafiki: ♪Asante sana, squash banana, wewe nugu mimi hapana ♫ Simba: Rafiki. Rafiki: Oh, Your Majesty. How can I serve you? Simba: We need your…magical help this time. My sons-oh, I mean, our sons, aren’t behaving like they usually do, and apparently I can’t do nothing about it. Perhaps you could make some kind of spell to make them act like good little children we would love to see and take care of. Nala: Um, Simba. Are you sure you want to do this? Simba: If the words from a father don’t work in children like these, maybe some ‘’white magic’’ will make them behave. Rafiki: Well, I haven’t made shaman sorcery for a long time, but, let’s give it a try. After all, the King’s wishes are orders! Heeheehee heeee! Rafiki agreed and started throwing wierd ingredients at his cauldron and muttering strange magic words: JIKITUS FIKITUS, HOCUS FOCUS... Wait, it was POCUS! So the spell focused onto the ones who were in front of it: Simba and Nala! They got surrounded by a spiral bluish purple mist, and PRESTO, they became kids again and forgot about their cubs, and Rafiki! Young Simba: Who are you? Haha Young Nala: Hehe. What a funny looking monkey is this one! Rafiki: GASP! Sheesh! I returned them back to their past age! I did… A JINX TO THE PAST!!!!!! Meanwhile, at the Lair of the Guard, Kion was playing with Jasiri (she got invited), while Bunga, Ono, Fuli and Beshte were relaxing at the pool. Jasiri: Splashed ya, Kion! Kion: Now it’s time for YOU to get splashed! Bunga: Sigh… nothing better than a timeout after long days of work! Zuka Zama! Fuli: Sigh… you’re right! My feet needed some relaxing after all of this running through the Pridelands. Beshte and Ono: Sigh….. Suddenly Rafiki burst in, running as fast as he could. Rafiki: LION GUAAAARD! LION GUAAAARD! Something ‘’a little’’ terrible have happened! Please follow me! Kion: OK. Lion Guard, let’s go! Jasiri: I’m right behind you, guys! When they arrived to Simba and Nala’s home, Kiara met Kion with the terrible news. Kiara: Kion! You won’t believe this, but you have to see it! Kion and Kiara found out that their parents were now mischievous little cubs who didn't recognize them! Kion: Hevi kavisa! What in the pridelands did happen to our parents?! Kiara: And why don’t they recognize us?! Rafiki: Well, you see, your parents asked me to do a spell to make you behave like good little children. But I did ‘’a little’’ mistake while chanting my magic words and this was the result! So I need you to take care of these mischievous cubs for me while I try to find a cure. Otherwise, they would be pestering me all time while I try to find all of these ingredients and magic words. Could you please do this little favor for an old wise mandrill? Kion: Childsitting?... Well, we are used to protect the Pridelands and save the animals, but this time, we need to protect and save our parents! Lion Guard, what do you say? Kiara, Jasiri, Bunga, Ono, Fuli & Beshte: Ummm… OK. Later, at the Lair of the Guard, Kovu joined the group. Kovu: Hi, guys. Kiara: Kovu! (hugs him) What are you doing here? Kovu: Let’s say I did a little mischief, like some little lioness I know. I convinced my brothers to say to my mom that I went practicing hunt all alone. Hey guys, do you… accept me in the gang? Kion: Well, you’re Zira’s son, and a descendant of my evil uncle, Scar. But, last time I saw you, I didn’t see any piece of evil in you. Besides, you’re the best friend of my sister. So… welcome aboard! Ono: Welcome aboard? I don’t see any boat! Kion, Fuli & Beshte: Ono! The young Simba and Nala were starting a disaster at the Lair of the Guard so the gang decided that the first thing they could do to calm them down is sing a lullaby for them to sleep. So they sing Pride Rock-A-Bye, a sweet, soothing song, but with some nice beat. As expected, Simba and Nala fell asleep, but the gang also decided that everything was just fine and they also took a nap. After a while, the cubs woke up and went exploring all alone. Young Simba: These guys are asleep! Let’s go exploring by ourselves! Young Nala: OK! Yaaaaay! Later, The Lion Guard, Kiara, Kovu and Jasiri woke up only to find out that the cubs were gone! Kiara: Where did our parents go?! Kion: We need to find them, quickly! Til’ the pridelands end… All: Lion Guard defend! Kovu: Um… what does your brother exactly mean? Kiara: It’s like their… war cry? So they hurried, running through the pridelands, praying for Simba and Nala to be safe. Kion: Where are they? Everyone! Let’s combine our skills and see if we can find them. Kiara! Kovu! Jasiri! I want you to sniff with me and catch our parents scent. Bunga, climb to the trees and search in all of them! Bunga: Gotcha! ZUKA ZAMA! Kion: Fuli, run as fast as you can through all the sabana and try to find them! Fuli: Understood! Huwezi! Kion: Beshte, move every rock you see in the Pridelands and see if our parents are behind them! Beshte: OK Kion! Twende kiboko! Kion: Ono, use your keen sight to see every location in the Pridelands. Maybe that will help us to find them easier. Ono: Off to the skies! GASP! Hapana! Soon they realized that Simba and Nala went to the dangerous Outlands! Meanwhile, the curious cubs were exploring a dark, gloomy canyon where they ran into the Jackals! But, with their rascal moves they managed to easily escape from Reirei's family. Things got worse when Janja and his clan appear and realized the Kings of the Pridelands were now small, weak runts. But before they can lunge onto the cubs and eat them, they heard a familiar voice. One voice that only them could recognize... MUFASA!!?? Mufasa (?): Simba… Nala… Come here… I’ll save you… Simba… I…am… your father. So they quickly followed the source of the voice, not knowing it was actually Tamaa the drongo, who was helping, as the real Mufasa couldn’t help them. Kion: Hey! Don’t get close to our parents! And so, the Lion Guard, Jasiri, Kiara and Kovu fought the hyenas and Kion defeated them one more time with the Roar Of The Elders. Janja (flying away with his minions): Aaaaaah! Janja’s Team is blasting off again! You haven’t seen the last of us, Lion Guard! Just you wait until next tiiiiiiiiiiiiiime! (They become stars in the sky). The gang, along with the cubs, returned safe and sound to Pride Rock, where Rafiki met them telling them proudly that he already had a cure for the spell. With one last, lovely glance, the gang looked at their small parents as they turned back to normal. Nala: Uugh, I feel I was younger for a moment. Simba: Ugh… What happened? Kion & Kiara: It’s a long story. Let’s go home! There you will hear it. Finallly, Kion promised to his father to play more kindly with the Lion Guard. Kion: Instead of catching and biting, we’ll play Splashed Ya!, a fun game that my good friend Jasiri taught me! Kion and Jasiri looked eye to eye happily and nuzzled each other. What was even better, Simba allowed Kiara to spend more time with Kovu, after hearing all the heroic things he did for him, for Nala, and for their daugther. Kiara & Kovu: Yeah! (nuzzle) Yeah, childsitting was fun, but now everything's over, and everyone lived happily ever after. THE END Category:Fanfiction Category:ChalexGamer